videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo X DC/Superman
Costume 1: His design from Superman: The Animated Series * Costume 2: His design from Superman/Batman: Apocalypse * Costume 3: His design from Young Justice * Costume 4: His design from Superman/Batman: Public Enemies * Costume 5: His design from Justice League: New Frontier Bio Born from Krypton, Kal-El was sent to the planet Earth for refuge as his home planet was under collapse. He was then raised in Kansas by two adoptive parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent, as Clark Kent. The young Kryptonian is able to manifest all kinds of amazing abilities under the Earth's sun. Clark would then become a hero that the world needs known as Superman, and thus he became a defender of Earth. Movelist Class: Power Special Moves * Super Breath: Superman exhales a strong gust of wind to blow the opponent over to the side of the stage. **The Meter Burn version turns the Super Breath into Arctic Breath and freezes the opponent solid in place, leaving them open. * Heat Vision: Superman fires a sweeping twin set of beams of intense heat from his eyes at the opponent. Can be done into the air. **The Meter Burn version shoots an additional powerful blast after the first one connects. Can also be done in the air. * Rising Grab: Superman jumps into the air, grabbing the opponent and slams them back down on the ground. **The Meter Burn version has Superman go higher and throw his opponent down harder. * Flying Punch: Superman lunges forward and punches the opponent to the ground. ** The Meter Burn version adds two additional punches. * Flying Ground Smash: Superman flies into the sky and lunges down on the opponent from above. ** Meter Burn has Superman lifting the opponent in the air and slam them back into the ground. * Heat Zap: Superman fires a quick burst of heat vision at the opponent. * Low Scoop: Superman scoops the opponent up by flipping them off their feet with a quick sweep. * Lockdown Launch: Superman flips the opponent in the air and punches them to the ground ** The Meter Burn version turns it into a combo starter. Abilities * Ground Tremor: Superman slams his fist into the ground, creating a damaging shockwave. Adds Ground Tremor. Requires both Ability Slots. ** Meter Burn adds an additional ground pound that knocks the opponent off their feet. * Air Heat Zap: Superman can perform his Heat Zap move while in the air. Adds Air Heat Zap. * Krypton Charge: Superman charges at his opponent in mid-air, knocking them across the screen. Replaces Flying Punch. * Empowered Heat Zap: Superman fires a more quicker burst of heat vision at the opponent as his Meter Burn version for his Heat Zap move. Adds Empowered Heat Zap. Requires both Ability Slots. Character Trait * Fury of Krypton: Superman draws in more solar power from the sun, gaining a red aura around his body, which will cause all of Superman's attacks to ignore armor and inflict increased damage for a short period of time. Super Move * Kryptonian Crush: Superman flies toward the opponent, grabs them, and catapults them into orbit with an uppercut. He follows them into space and hammers them with an axe-handle punch, sending them crashing back down to Earth. Gears Default *Krypton Cape (Head and Cape) *??? (Torso) *Last Son Bracers (Gauntlets) *??? (Greaves) Head and Cape *Phantom Zone Covering *Supreme Terraform Resistant Guards *Durable Eradicator’s Chin Guard *Reinforced Extraordinary Cape *Destructive Glorious Cape *Reinforced Cosmic Cape *Durable Highborn Cape *Destructive Brilliant Cape *Resilient Gravity Cape *Solid Crushing Cape *Resilient Truth Cape *Reinforced Cloak of Nobility *Hardened Frail Cape *Destructive Crimson Cape Torso Gauntlets *Lethal Astral Gloves *Reinforced Crude Gloves *Hardened Weakened Pads *Krypton Sleeves *Balanced Cloth Shoulders *Destructive Impressive Shoulders *Reinforced Polished Shoulders *Mighty Outstanding Bracers *Reinforced Polished Shoulders *Destructive Astral Gloves Greaves Clash Quotes General *Had enough?” *“Quit while you can.” *(vs. Batman) “Give it up, Bruce.” *(vs. The Flash) “I can catch you.” *(vs. Lex Luthor) “Back to prison, Lex!” *(vs. Shazam) “Billy, quit it.” *(vs. Doomsday) “I’ll stop you, monster!” Attack *Aquaman: “What makes you think you’ll win?” **Superman: “I’m Superman.” *Batman: “If it’s a fight you want.” **Superman: “It never is.” *Doomsday: “You will die!” **Superman: “You only get to kill me once.” *The Flash: “You ready, Big Blue?” **Superman: “I’m always ready.” *Lex Luthor: “Mind over muscle.” **Superman: “Good thing I’ve got both.” *Darkseid: “Humanity will serve me.” **Superman: “Not on my watch.” *Mario: “You are-a Superman?” **Superman: “In the flesh.” *Donkey Kong: “Have I been watching too much Saturday morning cartoons?” **Superman: “Whatever made you think that?” *Samus Aran: “I feel sorry for the destruction of Krypton.” **Superman: “I thank you for the kind words.” *Bowser: “I ain’t going down this time!” **Superman: “I’m just warming up!” *Ridley: “(Roars)” **Superman: “I’ll put an end to you!” Defense *Superman: “You lose, Arthur!” **Aquaman: “Never to you, Clark!” *Superman: “You know you can’t beat me.” **Batman: “Never say ‘never’.” *Superman: “This ends now!” **Doomsday: “No escaping fate!” *Superman: “Just as fast as you.” **The Flash: “Clark, we’ve settled this.” *Superman: “You won’t win, Lex.” **Lex Luthor: “I only have to once.” *Superman: “This ends now, Darkseid!” **Darkseid: “At this rate, not likely.” *Superman: “I’ve heard stories about the Mushroom Kingdom.” **Mario: “Is that so?” *Superman: “You’re not Gorilla Grodd.” **Donkey Kong: “No. I’m Donkey Kong.” *Superman: “You were raised by bird-like creatures?” **Samus Aran: “Yep. The Chozo, to be precise.” *Superman: “Your rampage stops here and now!” **Bowser: “Tell that to my punches, chump!” *Superman: “You’re as much of a threat as Doomsday." **Ridley: "(Roars)" Sequences Intro Clark Kent takes off his glasses and then rips off his business suit, revealing himself as Superman. Superman says, "This looks like a job for Superman!" Outro Superman flies out of Earth, him being seen in space. He then hears a woman screaming for help and then flies back to Earth, out of the picture. Rival Name: Mario One reason is because both are the key heroes of Nintendo X DC Universe. Another reason is because both have a cape. In Mario's case, he first used it in Super Mario World for the Super Nintendo. Makes sense if you think about it. Category:Nintendo X DC